


You can take me anywhere

by the_adequate_pretender



Series: Runaways AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finnrey romance, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adequate_pretender/pseuds/the_adequate_pretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn are best friends who are tired of their life in the desert town of Jakku.</p><p>So they decide to run away together.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can take me anywhere

Rey slid her bedroom window open and stuck her head out, letting the cool night air brush against her face. Tonight was the night. The night everything would change for her. The night she would leave this life behind for good. She leaned against the window sill as her eyes searched the ground until she found what she was looking for. A figure waved at her as it came forward to stand beneath her window. It was Finn. The dim, flickering light from the garage illuminated his face as he beamed up at Rey.

‘Ready?’ He whispered. She smiled and gestured for him to give her a minute. She grabbed the duffle bag beside her bed and checked it once more to make sure that she had packed everything she wanted; there would be no coming back to this place, after all. Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she tossed the bag out the window to Finn. He caught it and slung it over his free shoulder. She stuck one leg out the window and spared a final look at the space that had been her bedroom since she was dropped on Mr. Plutt’s doorstep fourteen years ago. It was practically empty; but it had always been that way. The fact that Rey was able to fit everything that was important to her into one gym bag was a blessing more than anything. She definitely wouldn’t miss it here. She wouldn’t miss going to sleep hungry or spending her weekends working in the blistering heat in Mr. Plutt’s junkyard. She wouldn’t miss getting yelled at or accused of stealing the tips customers left; and she definitely wouldn’t miss Mr. Plutt.

Without another second wasted, she swung her other leg out of the window and descended down the side of the house. Once she landed in the dirt, Finn was at her side, and she took her duffle bag and swung it over her own shoulder.

‘Ready?’ Finn asked.

‘Yeah.’ Rey smiled.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_‘Run away?’ Rey balked as she poked her head up from the hood of the car she was working on. Finn was sitting in the driver’s seat, the car door open; with the book he was previously reading out loud to his best friend cast aside in the seat next to him. She stared at him and he stared back. ‘Did I hear you correctly?’_

_He nodded. She grabbed the rag from her back pocket and wiped the motor oil from her hands before she came around and sat against the car door in the warm dirt. ‘Ha. Ha. Very funny.’_

_‘I mean it.’ He said. ‘You and me. We should run away together.’_

_‘Are you crazy? This Jakku heat finally fry your brain?’_

_‘No,’ He chuckled. ‘I’m serious, don’t you want to get away from Plutt? We always talk about leaving Jakku and going somewhere greener, if you had that opportunity, wouldn’t you take it?’_

_‘Of course. But that’s just us talking Finn. We can’t leave, you know that.’ She argued._

_‘Why not?’_

_‘What would we do for money? We’ve not even graduated high school yet. Where would we go?’ Rey replied._

_‘We graduate in a month; we could leave then. We can get jobs, Rey and as for where we would go…’ He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a folded map. He handed it to Rey who unfolded it and scanned the map, she smiled when she saw Finn’s scribbled writing beside a place he had circled in Washington._

_‘D’Qar?’_

_‘Yeah. Rey it’s great. There are tons of trees, it rains_ **a lot** _and the best part is that it’s exactly one thousand five hundred and nine miles away from here.’ He beamed at her. She took a look at the map again._

_‘Why D’Qar, specifically?’_

_‘When I turned eighteen a week ago, some men came to Phasma’s house and told me that I inherited some things from my birth parents. I got a couple of grand and a pocket watch that apparently belonged to my dad, but they also left me some property in D’Qar…’ He explained._

_‘Finn that’s amazing!’ She exclaimed. Rey’s parents had left her with practically nothing when they gave her over to Mr. Plutt, she had turned eighteen over two months ago and no men had shown up on her doorstep bearing gifts._

_‘…I know, it’s crazy.’ He shook his head. ‘Phasma told me I should invest in college or something useful and that I should be lucky because the other boys in the home would probably never have an opportunity like this. And the men said the property wasn’t worth much, it was a house my parents bought intending to fix up but never did. For a second I considered just doing as I was told, you know? Bank the money, go to college get my own place in Jakku, with you of course, but then I thought…this was a sign. A sign from my parents or some higher power that we should just go. And that’s what I want to do.’_

_Rey remained silent, taking in his words._

_‘What have we got to lose? I want to be happy, and I know you do too.’ He said. ‘We’re both legal adults, Plutt has no power over you now and their going to kick me out of the boys’ home after graduation anyway. There’s nothing stopping us.’_

_‘You really want to do this?’_

_‘More than anything.’ He nodded._

_‘Then we’ll do it.’ She declared. ‘After graduation, we’ll go be happy.’ She smiled and took his hand. ‘Just you and me.’_

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

They rode their bikes to Jakku’s only bus terminal on the outskirts of town. It was a small, worn down little shelter that only had one attendant and a bus that came about once a week that went in one direction; the state capital. They dumped the bikes in the ditch behind the terminal. The less they had to carry the better. Walking inside, Rey took a seat in the small row of chairs beside the front desk while Finn spoke to the attendant. He gave the two of them a look before he typed out their tickets. He handed them to Finn and went back to reading his magazine. Finn took a seat beside Rey.

‘The bus will be here in half an hour.’ He commented quietly. ‘We’ll take this bus to Phoenix, then we’ll get another one to Washington.’ And suddenly Rey’s stomach fluttered. They were actually doing this.

When the bus arrived, they watched it from the terminal window, their noses practically pressed against the glass. It was shiny and mental and new, everything Jakku wasn’t. Rey took Finn’s hand and practically dragged him onto the bus. They sat at the back, closest to the air conditioner. After the driver came back from having a cigarette, he gave a tired smile to the handful of passengers and took his seat. He started the bus and pulled onto the road.

Within minutes they had reached the town limit.

‘Now leaving Jakku, Arizona…population one thousand and three.’ Finn remarked as they passed the sign that was so worn, you could just barely make out what it said.

‘One thousand and one, now…’ Rey grinned and leaned her head on Finn’s shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They took two more busses before they got to D’Qar. They were tired after two and a half days of travel but their spirits were high and they very much enjoyed the trip. Neither one of them could remember ever being outside Jakku, let alone Arizona and the things they had seen both shocked and delighted them. But they were happy when they finally arrived at the bus terminal in D’Qar. It was a little bigger than the one in Jakku but it was very well maintained. In fact, you could have probably said the same thing about the entire town of D’Qar. They stepped off the bus and were immediately hit with damp air, a sharp contrast to the sticky, dry air of their hometown.

They took a cab to their new home, but first they stopped at the bank in town where Finn collected the keys to the property his parents had left him. The cab driver drove up a driveway that was lined with tall, thick trees.

‘You guys will have a lot of privacy.’ He commented as he unloaded their duffle bags from the back seat. ‘Good luck and welcome to town.’ He gave them a polite smile but Rey wasn’t even looking, she was too busy staring at her new home. Finn quickly paid the driver, gave a tip and sent him on his way. Once the car disappeared off the property Finn turned to admire the house.

‘It’s old, we’ll definitely need to paint or something and it’s probably too big for just the two of us but it’s…’

‘…perfect.’ Rey sighed happily.

‘It is.’ Finn agreed. The two of them looked at each other and broadly grinned before sprinting toward the front entrance. Finn whipped out the key and unlocked the door. He and Rey rushed inside. It was a medium sized house and it came with some furniture that was draped in white sheets to prevent any dust from ruining it. The two of them had dropped their bags at the door and Finn took Rey’s hand as they walked though the place, inspecting it. It wasn’t too bad but the taps spit out muddy water, but Rey assured him she could fix it.

‘We’ll fix our home together.’ Finn insisted. They looked around for a little while longer before they decided to peek into the bedrooms. There were two of them, but only one had a bed. It was a double. They had gotten into a mini argument about who should sleep there until they could go out and purchase another one.

‘Finn, it’s your house.’ Rey huffed. ‘You take it.’

‘It’s **_our_** house, Rey.’ He countered. ‘You take it. There’s a couch downstairs I can sleep on.’

‘That couch sits two people; you really think you can stretch out on that?’

‘I’ll make due.’ He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘No you won’t. Look, it’s a double bed, we’ll both sleep here. You’re my best friend, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just for a couple of days.’ Rey pointed out.

‘You’re sure?’

‘Of course, I’m sure.’

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A “couple of days” turned into a week, not because they couldn’t find a bed, they just weren’t actively searching. Sharing a bed was comforting to the both of them, they hadn’t realized how touch starved they were. The first night, they had tried to keep to respective sides of the bed, but the temperature had forced them together. Jakku was cooler at night but that was nothing compared to D’Qar, not to mention their house had a bit of a draft and they’d lacked proper blankets. But the next day they had gone out and bought blankets and she and Finn had spent the better part of the day insulating their home with duct tape and plastic sheeting they had found in the work shed, yet they still found themselves snuggled tightly together on the double bed.

After that week they had started becoming even more comfortable with each other, which they didn’t think was possible. Rey was lying on their bed, a book in her hands when Finn had entered half naked. His shirt was off, his hair was still a little damp and his pyjama bottoms hung low on his hips.

‘Forgot to bring my shirt into the bathroom with me.’ Finn mumbled, which had caught Rey’s attention and she peered over the book. When her eyes caught sight of Finn, a warm, tingling sensation spread through her. It was strange, she had never experienced this feeling when it came to Finn before and it surprised her. She moistened her dry lips and quickly looked back to her book.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finn got a job a few weeks later. He still had money left from his inheritance but he and Rey knew they needed to make repairs to the house as well as feed themselves, so he asked around town for anybody that was hiring. And elderly woman named Maz owned a popular little bakery and needed someone to help out so she offered Finn the job and he gladly accepted.

‘Finn I’m so proud of you!’ Rey exclaimed as she dropped the tools she was using to fix the shower head and practically jumped into his arms. Finn held her tight before setting her back down. ‘What will you be doing?’

‘Oh you know, taking inventory, filling orders, stocking ingredients…she told me that she could use a “big, strong, healthy” young man like myself around the bakery.’ He grinned and made a flexing motion with his arms.

 ‘Oh god, I hope her words don’t go to your head.’ She joked.

Finn smirked. ‘You don’t think I’m strong?’ He stepped a little closer to her, his breath tickled her face.

‘Finn…’ she chuckled slightly.

Then the two of them realized how close they were standing together in the middle of their bathroom. They’d been having a lot of these moments over the past little while. Silent moments where they would stand just a little too close, look at each other for just a little too long.

Rey opened her mouth again but they only thing that escaped was a yelp as Finn picked her up bridal style and grinned at her. ‘See? I’m strong.’

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had developed a routine of sorts after their first month. Finn usually woke up first. He had been on a schedule at the boys home and he found it hard to drop. Rey would roll out of bed shortly after when she would smell Finn’s cooking downstairs. It was so much better than the pungent smell of permeant odours and motor oil that greeted her every morning when she lived at Mr. Plutt’s house. They ate breakfast together, sometimes at the kitchen table and sometimes snuggled together on the porch. Rey would offer to do the breakfast dishes as Maz would pull into the yard to pick Finn up for work. She would spend some time tinkering around the house before she hitched a ride into town to get some more parts for the truck she had been working on. Their neighbour from down the road, Han Solo, had given them a beat up truck to fix up, he and his wife, Leia, had taken a particular liking to she and Finn after they’d spent a Saturday helping Leia in her garden.

Then in the evenings, Finn would come home and he and Rey would cook dinner together, trying new recipes and making a mess before snacking away on whatever treat Maz had sent Finn home with. They had gotten a television too. A small one. They loved finding new shows to binge on. Neither one of them spent a lot of time watching t.v growing up. Mr. Plutt always hogged it and the boys home didn’t have one.

Some nights they would talk, late into the night about their day and the house, everything and nothing. And other nights they would just lie together in the comfort of their bed and listen to the sounds of the outside.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life.’ Rey murmured into Finn’s neck

‘I know I haven’t.’ He replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Things begin to change between them as another month passed. Feelings had started to take hold. It didn’t help that everybody in town already thought they were a couple. Neither one of them had said anything about it, they just sort of let things play out. There was more intimate touching. Hands would find inner thighs when they watched television together in the evenings. They often kissed each other’s foreheads or cheeks in the morning when they went off to work, Finn to the bakery and Rey to Han’s repair shop, and hugs lingered for just a bit too long.

They were in bed one morning and for some reason, Rey was awake first. Finn was draped over her like usual engulfing her in warmth. She moved to stretch a little but halted at the feeling of something firm pressed against her backside. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew what it was and it didn’t surprise her, they were taught basic sexual education at Jakku Secondary. No, what surprised her was how it made her feel. That tingling warmth spread through her again, only this time it was two times as strong. Feelings of arousal bubbled beneath her skin. Finn let out a slight moan and liquid heat pooled in Rey’s underwear. She felt Finn stir behind her and feigned sleep as he rolled over and sat up.

‘Shit.’ He mumbled before standing up and heading towards the bedroom door.

She watched with half lidded eyes as he pulled the door open and left, heading for the bathroom.

After that, it wasn’t long before one of them snapped.

Rey had been working away in the shed one evening, Finn had said he would be home late because Maz needed his help with something. It was raining, which Rey loved so she kept the door to the shed open and listened to it pour. She heard wet footsteps approaching and turned to see Finn walking towards her, drenched.

‘Finn why are you so wet?’

‘I walked home.’ He replied. Rey’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Maz didn’t drive you?’

‘Maz went home hours ago.’ Finn said as he stepped closer to her.

Rey was confused. ‘I thought you were working late?’

He shook his head. ‘I wasn’t, I just needed to think.’

She dropped the tools and walked towards him. ‘About what?’

‘Us.’

‘Us?’ She repeated.

‘Yeah.’ He nodded.

‘What about us?’

‘I was confused about my feelings for you for the past little while, I was wondering why I starting seeing you as more than my best friend. But when I was walking, I realized that I didn’t need to be confused because…this just makes sense doesn’t it? You and me.’ He chuckled nervously. ‘I think I’m in love with you, Rey.’

She let out the breath she had been holding.

‘I think I’m in love with you too.’ Rey replied, quietly. Finn smiled a little.

‘Good,’ he said as he took another step closer to her. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. ‘…otherwise this would be really awkward.’

He kissed her. He kissed her soft. He kissed her hard; and everything in between.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first time they made love was almost two weeks later during a big thunder storm that knocked out over half the towns power. The night had started innocently enough. The power had gone out so they lit some candles in the bedroom and read to each other. But they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another, they hadn’t been able to since they had confessed their love. In public they were perfectly behaved with the most affection shown being a greeting or goodbye peck on the lips and some hand holding. In private, however, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

So their night had gone from reading the latest young adult novel from the bookstore in town to a heated make out session and Rey telling Finn that she **_needed_** to feel him. They had been a little clumsy and taken their time kissing and touching each others body until they had ended up both totally naked, with Finn on his back and Rey straddling his waist.

‘We can stop if you’d like?’ Finn offered and Rey had to stifle a laugh because judging by what was pressing against her backside—he really didn’t want to stop.

‘I don’t want to stop.’ She whispered before bending down and pressing a kiss to his lips. She lifted up a little and grabbed his hard cock in her hand, giving it a few experimental strokes before she placed it at her entrance and slowly slid down on it.

Breath was pushed from her lungs as she sunk down completely on him. ‘Oh my god.’ She gasped.

Finn panted beneath her, one hand gripped the sheet, the other had a firm grip on her thigh. ‘Are you okay?’ He asked, with a shaky breath.

She was a little uncomfortable. She felt stretched and full, but she like it because she felt totally connected to Finn. ‘Give me a minute.’ She whispered and laid flat against him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

After a moment she sat up and began rocking her hips. Slowly, any minor discomfort she may have felt before began to disappear and pleasure began to take over. Soon she began confidently sliding up and down on Finn’s cock.

‘Rey,’ Finn groaned. ‘Rey, you feel so good.’

She whimpered in  agreement and brought one of Finn’s hands to her breast. ‘T-touch me…please…’ she begged.

Finn held onto Rey as he sat up and brought his mouth to her breast, sucking on each hardened nipple as his other hand slipped between them and played with her clit.

‘Finn! Oh…god, f-fuck!’ She gasped as she suddenly came, without warning. She held onto Finn tightly as her orgasm washed over her. She dropped her head onto Finn’s shoulder and continued to rock her hips against him. He wasn’t far behind as the pressure from Rey’s walls engulfing his cock pushed him over the edge as well. He released inside of her with a deep groan before they both fell back against the bed, sweaty and satisfied. After a moment, Finn attempted to pull himself out of her but Rey stopped him.

‘Not yet.’ She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It probably impossible to fall deeper in love with a person everyday; but Finn and Rey did it.

They were married a year later on Rey’s nineteenth birthday. Finn had proposed in a little diner they used to frequent when they first moved to D’Qar. The ceremony was held in Han and Leia’s backyard with Han officiating. Maz baked the cake and they invited a few friends from town to join them, one of them being a Leia’s nephew, Poe, who had just moved to town.

They laughed, they danced, they drank champagne –because it **_was_** their wedding day after all—and after it was over, they returned to their home and the comfort of their couch.

‘Finn,’ Rey began as her head lay on Finn’s chest.

‘Yeah?’ He replied, running his hands through her hair.

‘I want you to know…that I’d follow you anywhere, okay?’

‘I know.’ He chuckled, slightly. ‘Rey?’

‘Yes?’

‘I love you.’

‘I know.’

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
